Scary Mario
by The New Name of DIMFWLOL
Summary: A parody of a parody? Blasphemy! Join the Mario crew [and Link] on a romp to run away from a psycho killer! Rating WILL CHANGE! Parody of Scary Movie! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

SCARY MARIO:

THE MOST EPIC, AND PROBABLY ONLY, SCARY MOVIE PARODY ON FANFICTION!

BY, YOURS TRULY, THE DAISY SISTERS (NOT REALY)

ALL CHARACTERS GO TO NINTENDO & OTHER COMPANIES

PLOTLINE (THE MAIN STORYLINE, THERE WILL BE MANY, MANY EDITS) GO TO MARLON AND SHAUN WAYANS, THE KINGS OF SLAPSTICK COMEDY (AND COMEDY PERIOD)

PAIRINGS ARE COMPLETELY RANDOM!

Toad Angeles, Mushroom Kingdom, October 31, 2000

"_I threw a toad in my well, don't ask me I'll never te..." _sang a very enthusiastic Wendy O. Koopa, who was making a very delicious Koopa pie (what a cannibal!) while singing the #1 song in the Mushroom Kingdom for over 3 months. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello, this is the hottest girl this side of the Bubble Lake, and who are you?" said the koopa girl in vain.

"HELLO, WENDY!" said an ominous, deep voice into the telephone.

"OH BOY A STALKER! OKAY, I KNOW WHAT YOUR GONNA SAY, AND THAT WOULD BE WHAT IS MY FAVORITE SCARY MOVIE? WELL, MINE IS THE TEKETEKE SERIES BY

KAIMII, THE GREAT HORROR WRITER ON FAN FICTION! AND NOW YOUR RIGHT BEHIND ME, AND NOW I HAVE TO SCREAM, DON'T I?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" apparently, Wendy has always wanted a stalker...

"Uhhhh... sure, okay, but I am not behind you." said weirdly the ominous voice, "I am in your house, watching you..."

"Uhhhhh, sure. Yeah. But my boyfriend Ludwig von Koopa is gonna get you!" threatened the scared Koopa Princess.

"YOU MEAN THE ONE WITH THE CLOWN GETUP?" asked the Killer.

Confused, Wendy asked, "Ummmmmmmmmmmm, what?"

"TURN ON THE LIGHTS YOU STUPID, SLUTTY BITCH!" insulted the nightmare in Angeles.

Wendy turns on the lights, revealing Lemmy Koopa in a clown getup! OMG!

"Oh, you mean Lemmy? Yeah, I raped him once, but that was it..." explaines a very close to death girl.

Suddenly, _SLICE, _out of nowhere a wild TekeTeke appeared!

"What now, ya GHOST FACED BITCH! IM MOTHA FUCKIN' JAPANESE, BITCH!"

"OH NO YOU DONT, LITTLE GIRL! IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" said the psycopath. Yes, I said said. Deal with IT!

"So, ummm, who's the main killer in this story?" asked Wendy.

"Pshhhh, me, duh!" boasted the sliced girl.

"No, it is me! I got awards for Best Movie! What did you get, an English dub? I don't think so!"

"Oh yeah! Try killing me! I'm a fucking spirit!"

"So am I!"

"No you're not! Youre a guy with a mask and a knife! Big whoop!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO IS GOING TO KILL ME! I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT WITH HITLER PLANNED! C'MON! JUST LET THE STUPID GHOST GUY KILL ME! YOU CAN"

_SLIT!_

_Girl # 1: Wendy O. Koopa Killed, [Random number here] people left._

"Ummm... Okay, what was that?" asked the psycopath killer.

"I don't know, but I'm not even supposed to be here until [put number of story here]. So, by you!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! I WASTED MY TIME WITH YOU AND... oh, she left." said the killer, then he left the house, leaving the body for Bowser and Cackletta [Their heeere...] to find the cannibal dead and in heaven? Ohhhhh, Bowser's gonna be maaad when he hears his own daughter was nice enough to go to heaven!

END OF CHAPTER!

STORIES PARODIED:

Teketeke by Kaiimi

Call Me Daisy by ME!

MOVIES PARODIED:

Teketeke

Poltergeist

Battle Royale

Little Nicky

Dragon Ball

Well, there's the first chapter of a parody of a parody. I dare you to find the references!

Also, I have decided the cast, it will be the same as Scary Movie, with Nintendo characters!

Cindy Campbell: Daisy [Who else?]

Bobby What's his name: Waluigi [ewwwwww a Daluigi pairing!]

Shorty: Mario [WOHOOO]

Whoever Regina Hall Played: Pauline

The nerd from Scream that liked Cindy: Luigi [a bonus character!]

Ray: Wario [Bleck]

Dewey[wont be retarded]: Toad

Gale Hawthorne: Toadette

Thatcher [from Scream]: Peach

Thatcher's boyfriend that's name I forgot: Link [Guest appearance!]

Well, I hope you enjoyed this Intro to the story!


	2. Chapter 2

SCARY MARIO

CHAPTER 2

A NIGHTMARE ON DAISY STREET

Still October 31, 2000

_CLICK CLICK CLICK BAM! "_DIE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" screamed Daisy, as she played her ALL NEW WII U, OH BOY! But she was playing the overrated COD: Black Ops 2 [Which was terribly like the first one, according to Kirby], that traitor.

"HEY! DON'T INSULT MY BITCH MOTHER LIKE THAT!" yelled Poochy[!] in the dog bed beside Daisy, because apparently Daisy owns dogs that haven't appeared in anything since 1999 [take a hint, Nintendo!].

That's besides the point, because at the moment, an ugly being appeared out Daisy's window!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GIMME CANDY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! DIE BITCH!" Then Daisy took out a gun, and shot him in the head!

DUHDODODODODODODUHDO [lose a life theme]

"Oh, its just you, Waluig..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAALUWEEEEEEEEEEEGEEEEE EEEEEEEEE NUMBER ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WAHAHA!"

Well that wa...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAALUWEEEEEEEEEEEGEEEEE EEEEEEEEE"

YOU KNOW WHAT, SCREW THIS! I'M SKIPPING TO THE SCHOOL PART!

"Oh, thank god!" the gorgeous princess explained to the author.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! WHY WOUL..."

The Next Day...

"Oh, Hey Pauline!" exclaimed the princess to her close friend at the Gaim Ovier Yu Weel Deie High School.

"HEY, GURL!" said Pauline.

"HEY, GURL!" said the obviously high, overly drunk Mario.

"Hi, Mario! How has it been!"

"Bitch, I was just getting HIGH AS FUCK on the bus with Donkey Kong!" said the stoner.

"Well, Mario, that was great, but GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I need to talk to Daisy! Go get high with Yoshi or something!" said Pauline to her cousin.

"Whutever. Hey, a Pot Club!" exclaimed Mario before he ran off to join the most likely illegal club.

"So, anyway, did you hear about Wendy?" asked Pauline.

"Yeah, I did! I was going to cheat on Link with her next week!" said the most random person to come in at the time, PRINCESS PEACH!

"Hey Peach!" exclaimed Daisy.

"Hey cuz, do you want to be on the news?" said Peach to Pauline.

"Ugh, Hell no! The news trys to find the most ignorrant person they can find!" Pauline replied.

_MEANWHILE, AT THE PLACE THE NEWS IS..._

"HOLY CRAP! I'M ON T.V!" exclaimed Mario to the cameras, "HEY MOM!"

Suddenly, a Toad reporter, Toadette Sunshine, appeared.

"Mr. Mario! What would your last words to Wendy O. Koopa be?" she asked.

"RUN,YOU FAT-ASS! RUNNNNNNNNN!"

There you have it, Folks. This is Toad..."

"OMG I AM LIKE, TOATALLY ON TV!" screamed a random Koopa girl in the background.

"OK THAT'S IT!" _BAM! _"As I was saying... this is Toadette Sunshine, author of 'The Burowoods Murder' and now will be making another book" told Toadette to the camera.

"OK, that's a wrap!" said Kirby the Camera Boy.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I HATE BEING NICE! KIRBY! COME!" said [yes, said] the newswoman.

"PUOYO!" complained Kirby.

"Oh, silly Kirby, noone understands your pudgy pink ass!" insulted Toadette.

"WAHHHHH!" cried Kirby.

"Troll much, Ms. Sunshine?" said a deputy that happened to walk by.

"Oh, shut up, Toad Toadstool, what kind of name is that?"

"A name. That's what."

"Ohhhhh, I'm soooo scared!"

"You know what, Fu.."

AS THEY FIGHT, LET'S MOVE ON TO THE ENDING...

TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL SHORT CHAPTER!

I mean this chapter as a joke.

It's to anticipate you for what's to come.

DEAL WITH IT!

Oh yeah... and

I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMER.

"Wait, thats not right... Hold on..." said Daisy, as she put in another m into the SUMER part.

"Thats better.. OH, GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled.

WATCH SUPER MARIO BUSTERS. ON YOUTUBE. NOW.

OK BAI.


End file.
